1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for forming a coping, and more particularly to a method for forming simulated stone coping.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several examples of polystyrene forms that are used to form the front face of a coping. Examples of such prior art forms include are shown in Deason (U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,070, and U.S. D284971), as well as to Stegmeier (U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,017 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,586). Various other references include the following: Coates, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,469; Epple, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,730; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,471; and Dahowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,119. The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches form boards that are mounted on an edge of a pool for forming a shaped coping when the deck is poured. However, the prior art does not teach a form board that receives a liner that is molded to impart a realistic stone texturing, or other form of texturing, that cannot be achieved with prior art forms. The prior art also does not teach an interlocking mechanism for interlocking the molded liner with the form board, so that the liner is held securely in place without the use of tapes or adhesives. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.